


（迦咕哒）日轮之辉

by zzmssj



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzmssj/pseuds/zzmssj





	（迦咕哒）日轮之辉

“……”  
眼前仿佛出现了清水洗濯莲花的幻象。  
那是迦尔纳在泡温泉。  
碧玉一般的泉水，浸润着白皙而挺拔的身躯黄金饰品的光辉穿破水雾，绚烂而壮美地闪耀。  
此刻，那双透彻的青瞳罕见地露出讶异。  
“失礼了，我进来了。”  
赶在他说出什么之前，藤丸立香详装不经意地迈进池子。  
水温刚刚好，泡进去很舒服。  
（要是温度再低一点就好了……）  
会这样想，完全是想给近乎煮熟的大脑降点温。  
老实说，刚才那一幕美人入浴图带来的刺激实在是太大了，让她时不时摸摸鼻子，好确认自己有没有流鼻血。  
哼着乱七八糟的歌谣，她用眼角的余光偷偷地瞥向那个方向。  
然后，与那双眼瞳进行了短暂的对视。  
“……”  
偷窥被当场逮捕的羞耻，让她的脸蹭的一下红了起来。  
没想到迦尔纳却像读懂了什么，若有所思地点头。  
“我知道了，你是想擦背吗？”  
“诶？”  
这一会，轮到立香的眼里透出呆滞。  
“男性通过搓背深进友谊，据说是日本的习俗。事实上，我也见过圆桌和凯尔特的武士这样做。”  
读出了立香的困惑，他顿了一下，“莫非女性不是？”  
“是，是是是！”  
用高亢的声音做出回答，立香一下子坐到迦尔纳的身前。  
（到底是没有异性的认识呢，还是性格使然？）  
迦尔纳纯洁到甚至有点可爱的神情，让立香不知是挫败还是悲伤。  
“是身体不舒服吗？”  
冷淡的声音蕴藏着关切和天真。  
（不要那么信任我啊，只会让我想得寸进尺的。）  
立香默默地捂脸，掐去了脑中的黄色废料。  
“没事，来吧。”  
渗入耳中的微弱应答，在宽敞的温泉上回荡，为本就过热的蒸汽增添了玫瑰色的暧昧。  
温热的毛巾沿着无形的轨迹游走，略有薄茧的手指在肌肤上滑动。  
这本该是畅享欢愉的时刻，立香却双眼空虚地转过头。  
“怎么感觉，这么像给马擦洗？”  
“我是车夫之子，对照料马匹颇有心得。梳理鬃毛，顺着肌肉的轮廓进行清洁和护理，能有效缓解疲劳。”  
回忆起难得具有色彩的过去，他的声音也带上一丝暖意。  
（虽然，朝着奇怪的方向跑偏就是了……）  
立香悄悄回头，看到他略显柔缓的嘴角。  
一瞬间。  
她的心，因那个表情而动摇。  
然后，她颤抖的嘴唇在他的面颊留下一吻。  
“……”  
他放大的双眼隐约透出错愕。  
而他却以沉默应答，没有丝毫的抵触，也没有丝毫的抗拒。  
这是在默认还是在拒绝？  
无法准确地读懂他的心，立香只是紧紧地看着他。  
这一看，涌上大脑的血就退了下来。  
不仅如此，奔流于体内、几乎沸腾的血也冻结了。  
那双苍青的眼瞳，只有冰一般的冷彻。  
谁也不会认为，这是表达许可的眼神。  
“失礼了。”  
这句话有着太多的苦涩。  
也是，这种色情狂一样的求爱，又有谁能坦然接受。  
虽然被那个表情蛊惑的正是自己，但在此之前，热烈的情感就已充盈胸口。  
她比谁都要清楚，自己早就回不去了。  
再也回不去，对英雄只有信赖与亲切的自己。  
也再也回不去，可以单纯地相视而笑的日子。  
“……”  
不知道，是怎样做出的告别。  
也不想知道，强装出的笑容有多么难看。  
立香躺在自己房间的床上，静静地放空思绪。  
可一放空，他的神情就在脑海中浮现。  
他的严肃，他的冷淡。  
他的惊愕，他的认真。  
还有，他的微笑。  
将胸口一举贯穿、即死了心脏的飒爽笑容。  
立香用被子捂住脸。  
完全，集中不了精神。  
她用腿夹住被子滚来滚去，像胎儿一样蜷起身体。  
（我到底，都做了些什么啊――！）  
她抱住头，将头发揉到不能再乱为止。  
（这是什么，欲求不满的痴女人设啊！）  
“…………”  
和天花板赌了十来分钟的气。  
她抬起身体，一脚将被子踢开。  
（就算是这种荒唐、滑稽、可笑的感情，就算，被他不留情面地拒绝——）  
她气势汹汹地下床，踢着正步向门走去。  
（——连试都不去试就自我厌弃，也太不是我的风格了吧！）  
门吱呀一声开了。  
迦尔纳维持着敲门的姿势，默默地站在门口。  
向来淡漠的脸，罕见地变了表情。  
“……”  
纵使有千言万语想说出口，可那人突然出现在眼前时，立香还是失去了言语。  
想说的话越来越多，脸也憋的越来越红。  
她啪的一声捂住脸，在发烫的面颊熟透之前，哆哆嗦嗦地憋出这样一句。  
“我，我喜欢你！”  
声音响亮，音调高昂，还伴随着该死的余响。  
她从指缝中小心地窥探。  
他欲言又止，止言又欲。  
（本来就是嘴拙的人嘛，想要稳妥地拒绝也太难了点。）  
至此为止，她彻底死心，心灰意冷地说着深埋于心的思念。  
（这是何等的拷问啊。）  
在本人面前吐露单向暗恋，和原地爆炸当场去世有何区别？  
她说着说着，抬了抬眼皮。  
只见迦尔纳像是要把脸藏起来一样，看向和自己完全相反的方向。  
这对无论什么都能一视同仁的他来说，是极其反常的现象。  
（虽然预感到会被拒绝，但这个样子也太……这是他第一次连我的脸也不想看啊！）  
心情越发沉重，唯一的念头就是快点说完好聚好散。  
“——就是这样，你的回复呢？”  
听到这话，他终于转回头来，眼神稍稍游离。  
“立香，我没想到，你的情感是如此的……”  
因恰当的修饰而困惑，他皱了皱眉头。  
“——炽烈，应该是这样说吗？”  
羞耻将脸染成红色，立香刚想说几句，突然发现，迦尔纳的耳尖有一点点发红。正因为他的皮肤过于白皙，这点红色才分外夺目。  
她抬起头来，四处张望，寻找红光的光源。  
然后，她的耳尖也变得红艳欲滴。  
她用手捂住脸，狠狠地搓了几把，试图让自己冷静下来。  
“这种让人误会的反应NG！觉得我很烦人的话大声说出来也没关系，拒绝就要说清楚啊！被你的话伤到也不是一天两天了，我心态还是很好的！”  
将连珠般的话语甩到他的脸上。  
他再一次，将脸转了个方向。  
（等等……你要是不出口否认的话，我，我会很……困扰的……）  
而在这时，和他的双瞳对上了。  
目光，笔直地撞在一起。  
比宝石还要更美的青瞳诉说着认真。  
她张了张嘴，挤不出只言片语。  
（不要这样看着我啊，那种‘眼里只有你的身影’的对视，只会让我的喜欢……）  
“很抱歉。我的迟钝怠惰，成了你不安的根源。”  
他的语速很慢，声音也不高亢。  
为了明确内心，本就不善言谈的他认真地斟酌话语。  
“一直以来，我都不清楚自己的感情。那从心中蔓延到指尖的微小动摇、在胸口涌动的不可思议的情感，究竟为何物。正因未知，也不会傲慢到妄作评论。”  
生前受到的善意屈指可数，遭遇的恶意倒是不计其数。但他对这一切都理所当然地接受了，并将这种过于高洁的生活方式贯彻下去。  
所以，英雄无法理解这种感情。对于这种既不是索求也不是命令、奇异地扰乱着他的心的感情，他甚至不能做出具体的命名。  
——但正是一天又一天、并肩同行的岁月，  
他的眼里，摇曳着温暖的光焰。  
他说，就算是他，也逐渐察觉到迟来的感情。  
他的脸上，浮现出微微的暖意。  
他说，虽然是相当迟钝的心情，但感受到的瞬间，只有愉快。  
他还说，没想到如此愚钝的我，也会有改变的一天。  
谢谢你，立香——  
没有一丝阴霾的微笑，就如吹过旷野的凉风。  
——正是你教会了我，何为爱情。  
静静地，轻轻地，拂过她的灵魂深处。

“对不起。”  
这一次，换做她来道歉。  
简直像爆发的超新星一般，她的眼里光芒四射。  
无尽的光与热，传递着渗入骨髓的渴望。  
“我快要忍不住了。”  
她一本正经道。  
打开双腿，扭转腰腹，将力量注入手臂。  
用从李大师那里学来的寸劲技巧，将迦尔纳一把按在床上。  
这套连招就发生在瞬息之间。  
动作一气呵成，加速的时机恰到好处，是连习武的老师也能点头的完美。  
被人按住肩膀压倒在床上，迦尔纳的神情依旧平淡。  
“原来如此，忍不住是指情欲啊……虽然不否定繁衍本能延伸出的性冲动，但我不记得我有行过煽动这一本能的冒犯之举。”  
清澈的眼瞳是那样的纯净。  
他凛然的姿态，没有一丝不洁。  
可藤丸立香，只想将他的嘴唇连同嘴里发出的可爱疑问一起吮吸干净。  
对时机的把控突然达到宗师级水平，她又一次发动了漂亮的突袭。  
樱花色的嘴唇，宛若飘落般轻触着他的唇。  
“啾……”  
极细极轻的声音，就像花蕾初绽一般美妙，  
感受着身下之人瞬间紧绷的身体，她将舌头也伸了进去。  
炙热的吐息、交融的唾液、厮缠的嘴唇。  
甜蜜从唇感染到心，要将理性溺毙般在脑海中汹涌。  
迷失于令人目眩的高昂中，她的眼神逐渐失去了焦距。  
情不自禁地，她的手指四处游走。  
在紧致的胸膛和腰部，贪求地滑动着。  
他的微颤触动指尖，让肌肤更为火热。  
双眼朦胧的她，煽情地舔砥着他的舌头。  
有时是温柔的包覆，有时是连骨髓都要抽干的吮吸。  
“哈……咕、啾……”  
湿哒哒的唾液，浸润着色泽鲜艳的嘴唇。  
银亮的丝线，垂挂在越发艳丽的唇边。  
凛然而周正的容貌，被情欲所侵染。  
青瞳光影迷离，就连吐息也变得错乱。  
迦尔纳伸出手，想用泛红的指尖按住藤丸立香的肩头。  
食髓知味的她却反过来想压制住他，身体如游鱼般扭动。  
正所谓，差之毫厘，谬以千里。  
这一扭，让情况发生了翻天覆地的逆转。  
他的手，陷入了丰满的乳肉。  
并且是，一把抓住。  
“啊……”  
短促的惊呼，融入了唾液之中。  
“……哈，啊……”  
慌忙地捂住嘴，也没有止住漏出的呻吟。  
那是因为，他的手指，改变了姿势。  
没有改变的，是指尖被胸部所吸入的事实。  
“稍稍有点明白了，是这样的进攻方式啊。”  
发出莫名的感慨，他笔直地看向她。  
仿佛背景不是凌乱的床铺，而是激烈的战场。  
他的眼里，只有专注和认真。  
“立香，请下达指令。”  
“W、What？”  
立香一脸震惊。  
你难道，还想让我说“上我吧，Lancer”？  
这是何等的羞耻，这个男人对男女情爱究竟有多欠缺认知——！  
迎上他的目光，她咬咬牙，朱唇微启，用只有两人才能听见的声音细语着。  
“请……”  
她的大脑自作主张地让她失去了这几秒的记忆。  
“——只要是你的命令。”  
略一点头，他的声音依旧沉稳可靠。  
用这样的声音，他将她压倒了。  
“于此，向您献上不才此身。”  
低哑的声音预兆着即将发生的异状。  
不知何时，衣衫尽褪。  
暴风雨的前夜，两人坦诚相对。  
纵使做足了准备，她还是紧张地咬住嘴唇。  
“无需不安，也无需迟疑，立香。”  
“你的情感没有一丝不洁，即便满溢着我无法企及的性欲，也不应为此感到羞耻。”  
他摇摇头，绀碧的眼瞳中只此一人。  
“我完全是因个人私欲才陪侍到最后。这并不是单方面的欲望宣泄，作为回应，我会奉上我的全部。若是你同意的话，请给予我最后的许可。”  
包含着决心的话语消去了剩余的不安。  
她看着眼前之人。  
“那么，我有一个请求——抱住我，迦尔纳。”  
“如你所愿，我的御主。”  
额头和额头靠在一起，嘴唇和嘴唇紧紧贴近。  
交换着缠绵的吐息，两具身体亲密相依。  
再一次地，指尖亲吻着肌肤。  
并且不知满足地，在彼此的肌肤上留下吻痕。  
“哈……啊……”  
她的额上和胸口滑落数道细流，雪白的身躯因欢愉而颤抖。  
细滑的肌肤濡染上艳丽的颜色，诉说着身体的渴求。  
她的双腿如时钟的指针般敞开，少女的纯洁净土，正被手指所侵犯。  
柔软之地，闯进了坚硬的异物。  
鲜嫩的肉壁为驱逐异物而蠕动。  
挤压收缩的肉壁褶皱，宛若层层叠叠的花朵。  
这是花苞盛放的前兆，大量的爱液从花蕊深处渗出。  
“咕啾……”  
不知是手指在抽动，还是私部在吸吮。  
黏稠的水声，听起来像被尽情疼爱了一样。  
银亮的液体，在大腿根部闪动着淫乱的光。  
身体一边流出大量的蜜液，一边渴望地扭动。  
已经不满足于手指，身体主动向最敏感的部位靠近。  
“啊……”  
将手指被淫水玷污、眼神却一尘不染的他，  
——贪婪地、淫荡地，收入眼中。  
看着那略显鲜艳的嘴唇开启，听着那染上热度的声音。  
“立香？……这是正常的欲望，不，这是你的渴求。不仅是值得肯定的需要，也存在着，对我而言必须回应的价值。”  
迦尔纳凝视着藤丸立香。  
宛若纯情的少年，他的眼里掺入一丝紧张。  
“虽然大体上是个笨拙粗鲁的男人，但这具身体不会让你蒙羞。就算父亲的光辉早已黯淡，他所赐予的力量也还留存体内，这份腕力和耐力足以在任何战场驰骋——若是托付此身，绝不容许败北。”  
在她面前的，是难得结巴起来的他。  
还有她最为喜爱的、微红的脸颊。  
对于这样的他，她用身体做出了最诚实的回应。  
“哈……”  
唇间溢出轻喘。  
将他的全部欣然悦纳，她用手指抵住他的唇。  
“我的英雄啊，你的忠诚和力量无需质疑。所以——”  
他默默点头，呼出的气息缠绕着她的指尖。  
“我知道了。”  
那是一个清爽得就像凉风、却奇妙地刺激着官能的笑容。  
以这个笑容作为开场。  
逐渐深入的性器，就像拉开的帷幕。  
因为做了充分的润滑，它的入侵没有一丝滞涩。  
这个比手指更粗更深入的异物，很快遭到了全方位的反击。  
“……”  
私部宛若嗫嚅的嘴唇，鲜嫩的肉将外来者迫不及待地吞入。  
在这个激情之晚，湿哒哒的吮吸声和摩擦声连绵不绝。  
传入双耳的水声，仅仅听着就让体温上升，而且充满了可怕的蛊惑性。  
将下身填满的饱足，让胸口热潮涌动。  
就像蜜糖充满口腔，醉于甘甜的舌尖开始分泌唾液。  
当点点落红有如花瓣般飘落时，她还沉浸在忘我的境界中不可自拔。  
喘息由细变粗。  
这位史诗中无出其右的英雄，让她领略到何为踏入神域的枪术。  
时而如菩萨般慈悲，时而如阿修罗般残暴。  
湿婆的睁眼闭眼皆在一息之间。  
原本只是单纯的包覆，现在的肉壁却在剧烈地收缩。  
面对伸缩自如的敌人，它一边渗出爱液，一边与其纠缠不休。  
而性器却能巧妙地控制力道，让它的反击沦为无用功，并且、  
“哈，啊……啊……嗯……”  
每一次抽插，充实的肉感就化作强烈的快感。  
肉与肉反复交换着深吻，交融的液体顺着狭小的甬道渗出。  
粘稠的声音，就像病毒一样顺着血道游走于全身。  
放纵无止尽地繁殖的快乐，其后果就是火热的肌肤和浑噩的大脑。  
到了这种程度，快乐就已经逾越了幸福的界限。  
她的腿如蛇一般缠上他的腰，全身就像染上热病一样发烫，并不知廉耻地摆动着腰部。  
“……嗯……啊、哈……”  
细密的睫毛仿佛挑逗般颤动，诱惑的呻吟不绝于耳。  
她将嘴唇贴近。  
从他的嘴唇到喉结再到锁骨最后是胸膛都留下了亲密的吻。  
视线热烈的碧瞳向这边看来。  
她略一仰头。  
他稍稍附身。  
四唇紧贴，舌头缠绵，交换着甜蜜而炙热的液体。  
他离开嘴唇，扑上面颊的气息变得紊乱。  
“我……”  
“我都说了，我接受你的全部。”  
她再度将涂抹上鲜艳色泽的嘴唇包覆上去。  
那是仿佛要将人吸食干净的深吻。  
不，那已经超出了亲吻的范畴、是灵与肉淫靡又纯净的交流。  
“我的英雄，”  
她双眼湿润，笔直地看向眼前之人。  
互相触碰，互相交换气息，互相，让肌肤染上绯红。  
心跳，在某一瞬间同步。  
“我的，爱人啊——！！！”  
艳丽的双唇，高声喊出深藏于心的爱意。  
迷失于稍纵即逝的欢愉，她眼神迷离，笑容恍惚。  
那是极具魅力和性吸引力的、属于“女人”的神情。  
尚不清晰的意识中，听到了无比认真的回答。  
“——我在。”  
那是和内心一样高洁的声音。  
是只属于那个人的、如日轮一般清凛灿耀的爱恋。  
一瞬间，她睁大眼睛。  
仿佛看见了比任何时刻都要耀眼的瞬间、  
一抹温柔的笑容，在女人的脸上盛放。


End file.
